


fly me to the moon

by tonystarks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, steve doesn't understand modern music, steve is a cute lil grandpa, stony fluff, tony loves inventing stuff for steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarks/pseuds/tonystarks
Summary: When you've been unconscious for 66 years, you tend to be a little confused and disoriented when it comes to modern pop culture.The Avengers love listening to modern music, but sometimes all Steve wants is a little old-fashioned - and what kind of boyfriend would Tony be if he didn't make Steve happy?





	fly me to the moon

Amidst Tony's always-loud death metal music that conveniently seemed to be playing every time Steve wanted some peace and quiet, Steve still made time to listen to the music he liked back when he was just a kid in Brooklyn.

_Duke Ellington, Frank Sinatra, Glenn Miller…_

And even though Tony got him a brand new StarkPhone, downloaded a music streaming app on it and created hundreds of playlists with new music for Steve to catch up on, he still liked his '1930-40s' playlist the best.

While Tony tinkered in the lab with AC/DC blaring all through the Avengers compound, Steve liked to sit on the couch with a cup of coffee, push some earbuds into his ears and lean back as he listened to the music he was raised with.

Steve wasn't a rich kid. The Great Depression was at its peak and it cost him and his mother a fortune to even be able to afford new shoes for him, let alone buy a record player and some vinyl disks…or even a radio. So, what Steve used to do was walk with Bucky to the nearest store that sold vintage (well, not at the time) TVs, radios and record players and just wait outside the shop discreetly, their ears tuned to the jazzy songs playing from inside the store 

Now, he could listen to any song he wanted with just a tap of his finger on a tiny rectangle that he could hold in his hand. Any song. For free.

It still seemed surreal to Steve that he was alive in the 21st century. After his mother died and left him parentless, he thought he wouldn't be able to survive over the age of 30 what with his sickly condition and no Bucky to help him out when he needed. But, here he was, 6 feet tall, sitting on a leather couch with some earbuds in his ears, a tiny phone in his hand, no more asthma to worry about and of course, a loving boyfriend as well - and all this nearly 90 years after he was born (and he was still in peak condition!). 

The corners of Steve's lips tugged upwards at the thought. It tore him apart that almost everyone he knew was either dead or didn't have a full set of teeth anymore, but he was pretty content with the life he was leading.

Steve opened his eyes when he felt one of his earbuds being tugged out of his ear. He turned his head to see Tony plopping down next to him, smelling faintly of motor oil and musk. Tony placed the earbud in his ear and chuckled softly to himself when he heard Duke Ellington's ' _Take the 'A' Train'_ playing. 

"Reminiscing, grandpa?" Tony joked.

Steve rolled his eyes playfully and pulled the earbuds out of his and Tony's ears, pushing the StarkPhone away.

Steve's music always seemed to amuse literally everyone who wasn't born remotely close to the roaring 20s (which was…everyone he knew except Bucky - and even Sam's gotten Bucky hooked to 80s and 90s music, practically leaving Steve to be made fun of alone). Whenever the Avengers got together for a dinner, drinks, or simply just to hang out, someone would always make a wise crack and suggest for Steve to turn on a song from the 1920s to finally make it a 'lit party'. Steve didn't even know what that meant!

The only time Steve can probably openly love old music is whenever he's taking a shower and thinks Tony's working in the lab. He'd belt out his favourite jazzy tunes because he knows no one will make fun of him if they can't hear him. (Tony's never told him that the bathrooms weren't soundproof and that anyone could hear him, but he found it adorable).

"Not all of us can listen to screamo for hours on end, Tony."

Tony laughed and wrapped one arm around Steve's shoulders, tugging him close enough so Tony could plant a kiss on his head.

Tony knew the look Steve would have on his face whenever the rest of the Avengers would sing an Oasis or a Coldplay song that Steve had no idea about. He basically looked like an awkward freshman in a party full of seniors. Tony would play a song or two that Steve and the rest of the Avengers could sing along to together that _wasn't_ the national anthem (for example, Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye or Thriller by Michael Jackson). Steve's face would light up at the prospect of knowing a song that the young kids knew and he'd belt the song out happily with them. That alone was enough to keep Tony smiling for weeks on end.

Tony knew Steve missed the good old days where everyone too loved old school music the same way Tony loves metal now, or the same way Sam loves R&B, or the way Vision (unsurprisingly) loves classical music. Tony knew the closest Steve could get the authentic _Roaring 20s_ music experience right now was probably an old CD entitled 'A Tribute To The Greats'. So, what does a genius do when his boyfriend feels nostalgic?

"Hey, come with me. I wanna show you something." Tony said, standing up and pulling Steve to his feet along with him.

Tony led Steve down the hall, into the elevator and to Tony's lab and entered in his four-digit code to the lab before tugging Steve inside. The lab was a mess, as usual, and it always bothered Steve more than it bothered Tony so Tony never let Steve into the lab whenever it was a mess because he knew Steve would just busy himself cleaning up after Tony's mess while DUM-E would skitter around and try to help Steve. But, whenever it was clean, Steve loved coming down there to listen to Tony explain everything he was building to Steve. He never really understands what Tony talks about but he listens anyway. It means a lot to Tony and even more to Steve.

Before Tony could even show Steve what he had, Steve was already busy picking papers up from off the floor and arranging them neatly on the table. Steve was about to reach out and pick a wrench off the floor when Tony grabbed his hand and led him away from the scene, calling out for DUM-E to clean it up instead.

"What is it Tony?" Steve asked, "Did you finish the new suit?"

Tony shook his head and led Steve to the farthest corner of his lab before showing him something that was covered with a tarp. Tony stood beside it and shot Steve a full-sized grin and finally pulled the tarp off.

Under the oil-stained tarp was a classic record player. Tony pushed the lid of the record player up, gently picked up the needle and set it down on the revolving vinyl disk. After a few seconds, the sound of Frank Sinatra's _'Fly Me To The Moon'_ started playing, reverberating around the walls of the lab.

"Custom piece of Stark Tech, just for you," Tony smiled proudly at his newest invention. Even though Tony was capable of making even a record player look like the shiniest, coolest, most modern piece of hardware on the market, Tony made sure to put an old school vibe on this one. Not to mention, he stocked three large crates full with Steve's favourite artists so he could listen to whomever he wanted. "Sinatra's not my first choice for music but he's not bad, I guess. He's an _okay_ change from AC/DC." Tony joked.

After a full minute of silence, Tony's face began to fall and he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach as he watched Steve standing still, staring at the record player quietly.

"Not a fan?" Tony asked, swallowing back his hurt feelings. He cleared his throat and moved to take the needle off the disk, "Don't worry 'bout it. I'll get Happy to drop it off at the Salvation Army."

Before he could stop the music, Steve lurched forward and pulled Tony into his warm embrace. Tony stood in stunned silence for a while before finally wrapping his arms around his boyfriend slowly, gently rubbing his hand up and down the length of Steve's back.

"This is amazing, Tony," Steve said quietly into the crook of Tony's neck. "I can't believe you did this…I really don't know what to say."

Steve felt his heart clench at the thought of his boyfriend spending hours perfecting a record player for him just so he could listen to his favourite music. He really didn't know what he did to deserve Tony. After all the shit he's gone through in life - all his sicknesses, being the tiniest man in New York, being rejected from the army several times, losing both his parents and his best friend at such an early age, turning into a capsicle just as things were finally going fine _and_ missing out on nearly 70 years of his life - he definitely believes that Tony is God's way of saying 'you deserve this'.

Finally, Steve let Tony go and pressed their foreheads together before leaning in to press a gentle but meaningful kiss to Tony's lips. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Steve said repeatedly with the brightest smile on his face, punctuating his words with a kiss to Tony's lips. "I love you."

 _Yeah,_ Tony thought. _Sinatra's definitely not bad._

**Author's Note:**

> some shameless fluff because i need to fill the stony-shaped hole in my heart that i didn't get to fill in iw :)))


End file.
